Secrets
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: Elena isn't the only adopted girl in MF. That's right. Caroline Forbes, is adopted. Liz is just her mothers cousin. Her real name is Caroline Zoe Jackson. Yes. Percabeth had a daughter. But they have her up. For they are vampires. Percy was turned by Damon, and turned annabeth a few weeks later. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Another PJO TVD Xover!**

**This one different from the others.**

**All of the events in the books happen the same way, only Athena approves of Percabeth while Poseidon does not, and Jason doesn't get along with Percy that well.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R**

**Prologue:**

-NY 1992-

"What do you fear most about yourself?" Damon asked the green eyed 22 year old who had just attacked him with a sword. "I fear loosing control. I have trained since I was 12 to fight monsters. I fear of failing Annabeth by becoming one. I fear killing an innocent person." "And who," Damon compelled further "Is Annabeth?" "My wife. We married a year ago. She's 7 months pregnant." Damon bit his wrist, and gave the blood to the young man "You tried to kill me. So now I will make your worst fears come true. Have a nice immortality Percy Jackson." And he snapped his neck like a twig.

Damon hadn't mean to kill anyone that day. Ok, maybe he had, but he meant to kill a cheer leading school girl, not a 22 year old swordsman.  
He couldn't help but feel guilty for doing that.  
The man was going to have a child. In a single month, his loved one would give birth to a baby, and he wouldn't be there to share in her happiness.  
Instead he would be fated to the same life he was.  
Immortal, alone, ripped away from his loved one.  
Maybe if he stayed with the man for a bit... Helped him find the ropes to vampirism. Helped him reach the girl he tore away from him.  
Yes.  
He would do that. He would pay this man back for ruining his life, unlike his brother, who just gave up on him.  
So he waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
For 2 hours he sat there, playing with Jackson's sword. The thing was very interesting. It burnt to the touch, and was struggling to find its way back to its master.  
Until he woke up.  
When the young man awoke, he moved at a remarkable speed for someone who hadn't fully turned yet. "What did you do to me?" He growled. Damon pushed him to the ground "I gave you my blood. Then I killed you. You're in transition to being a vampire now. Here." He thrust out a blood bag. "Drink this." Percy stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head "You want me to drink the blood of an innocent? What's worse, is that someone might have just died because he didn't have the blood in that bag. I can't be a blood sucking demon. I would rather die." He couldn't help but admire him for that. "Look, I felt the same way at first. But that won't last long. If you don't take the blood that a person willingly gave now, then later you will be drinking from a random girl, and end up killing her. Don't you want to see Annabeth again?" That struck something. Percy took out a small knife, and made a small hole in the bag, so a few drops of blood trickled into his mouth, then tossed it away.  
He had to admit, he wished he had that much self control.  
"Right, so what do I have to do to keep Annabeth safe from me?" Damon smiled "that's easy. You wait for her to give birth, and then you turn her."

-TIME SKIP-

Percy sat in the waiting room. Annabeth was in labor.  
It had been a month since he died. He told annabeth the moment he got back, 2 weeks ago. Until then, he had suffered through Damon Salvatore, who could be a good guy, but had spent two weeks pestering him to turn Annabeth.

She accepted him, and told him not to worry. He was the same person. She didn't want to turn, so he accepted that. He would stick by her side until the very end.

A weary looking doctor came outside, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You have a daughter. But we are losing you're wife. She has 12 hours at most. Do you wish to see her?" Annabeth was dying.  
His one eternal love was dying.  
But he could save her.  
Just a drop of his blood and she would be fine.  
He could turn her.  
He would turn her.  
He nodded to the doctor and followed him into the room.  
Annabeth looked unlike herself. She was sickly pale, yet she looked calm. Happy. Ready to die. She was smiling at the child in her arms.  
He walked over and kissed her head "What are we going to name her?" She smiled "I was thinking Caroline. After my grandmother. And Zoe. For the greatest huntress in the world. What do you think?" He kissed her forehead "Caroline Zoe Jackson. I love it." He took his daughter from his wife's arms, and took a good look.  
She had a small tuft of blond hair on her head, and looked like Annabeth in every way. And she opened her eyes. She had taken to his green eyes, only in a lighter shade. A shade closer to grey. "She's perfect." He said, as Annabeth snuggled to his chest. "I'm never going to see her grow up." She said, a few tears falling down her face. "You will." He said softly. The doctors left the room. "Annabeth, I can turn you. You would be immortal. We can be happy together. You'll see Caroline become a beautiful woman, like you. I can't let you die, Annie. I will die myself. For me. And if not so, for your daughter. Please. I can't live without you." She nodded "I'll do it. For you. And for Caroline. Our daughter." "Our daughter." He repeated, as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He walked up to the doctor and compelled him "No matter what happens, no one enters this room. And turn off the machine that checks Annabeth's heart beat." The man nodded, and walked off towards the desk.  
So he went to the blood bank, and got a bag.  
By the time he had returned, annabeth was awake. And she looked worse.  
Quick as a flash, he was by her side. He but his wrist, and held it out to her. Slowly, she brought it up to her mouth, and drank.  
He stroked her hair "Im going to have to kill you." She nodded "I have faced pain before, Percy. I can stand 3 seconds of pain when you break my neck." "It hurts annabeth. A lot." She glared at him "Just do it already." He kissed her one last time, and with a swift twist, she lay dead in his arms.  
He killed her.  
He had just killed a person.  
Granted, she told him to do so, but still.  
What would his father say?  
But then again, he hadn't spoken to his father since he proposed to annabeth. The day his father had disowned him.  
His father hadn't liked it when he arrived at camp to find him on one knee, with a ring in his hands, and Annabeth saying yes. He said that no son of his would ever be with an Athena spawn, and he said that "maybe I'm not your son". And his father had taken that line most seriously.  
He had disowned him for being happy.  
So why should he care what that man said?

A few hours later, hours of pondering, and sad thoughts, Annabeth woke up.  
He helped her sit up, and adjust to the strange feeling that being in transition gave you, then handed her the blood bag. "Drink this." Not looking very happy a what she was doing, she opened the bag, and put it to her lips.

The feeling was incredible. Annabeth felt as though she had the power of a god. That she could truly control the world.  
She mentally slapped herself.  
Her fatal flaw was hubris. She didn't need to feed anything to her ego.

"We won't be able to raise her, Perce. She's gonna have to live with a family of humans." He nodded sadly "I know. I was thinking About it. Your cousin Elizabeth in Virginia. She's around our age, newly wed, and unable to give birth. And she knows we're demigods." Annabeth pondered it "Damon said that the founders of the town Mystic Falls were aware of Vampires. Liz is a Forbes now. A founder. What do I tell her?" He embraced her "The truth. The only thing that comes from lying, is pain. I'll be there with you, Annie. Don't worry." She pressed her lips against his.  
It was a soft small kiss, but it was one filled with passion. It held everything they felt for each other.  
They pulled away grinning, and turned to their daughter.  
"Caroline Zoe Jackson," Percy said, stroking her small face. "You will make us proud. You won't know us, but you will make your parents proud. You will help the innocents. Protect them from harm. I can feel it in my bones."

-LINE BREAK-

The 3 Jackson's pulled up in front of Elizabeth Forbes' home.  
Annabeth was holding their newly born daughter in her arms, slightly nervous, while percy knocked on the door.  
When it opened, they saw a man. "Bill Forbes, I assume." Percy said "Im Percy Jackson, and this is my wife, Annabeth. She's Elizabeth's cousin. May we come in?" "Come on in." He said, so they entered.  
They found Elizabeth on the couch, eating chips I front of the television, still in her uniform.  
Percy cleared his throat, causing her to turn around. It took her a moment, but then she remembered being at her cousins wedding to him nearly a year ago. Sure enough, standing beside him was the pretty blond, grey eyed cousin she remembered so well. And she was holding a baby.  
Annabeth embraced Liz, who told them to sit down, and relax. "So, what brings you two here?" Annabeth sighed. "I'm dead, Liz." Understanding the meaning, she jumped up, and pulled out her gun, loaded with wooden bullets.  
"Sit down, Elizabeth." Percy said forcefully, "Let us explain." She nodded, watching them wearily. "Around a month ago, I encountered a vampire feeding on a human. Naturally, I jumped in to help the poor girl. But the vampire grabbed me and disarmed me. He then compelled a few answers out of me. He asked me what I fear, I told him I feared hurting an innocent. So as revenge, he turned me. He had compelled me, he knew annabeth was 7 months pregnant, yet he killed me." Annabeth leaned onto his chest, and squeezed his hand comfortingly, as he continued. "The vampire stayed. He told me that he had been forced to turn when he was killed, and this torn away from his love. And the brother that forced him to turn abandoned him. Decided that there was no humanity in him, so he gave up on him. He knew what he did was wrong, so he helped me. I arrive back home within 2 weeks time. Two weeks later, annabeth gave birth. But she wasn't going to live. I couldn't live without her. So she let me turn her. But our daughter. She can't be raised by us." Annabeth looked at her cousin pleadingly "I know you can't give birth, Liz. And I can't keep my daughter. So raise her for me. She has done nothing wrong. Please." May I hold her?" Annabeth nodded, and handed her daughter to her.

The moment Elizabeth Forbes layer eyes on the girl, she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse. She had to help this girl.  
"What's her name?" Percy smiled "Caroline Zoe Jackson. But if you agree, make sure she goes by Forbes. She shouldn't know that you aren't her parents until she is old enough to understand. Please, Liz." She had decided.  
A decision that would change her life.  
Forever.  
"I'll raise her." The couple exchanged relieved looks "Under one condition." They nodded "By the time she is 16, you two must live in Mystic Falls."  
They exchanged a look, before saying "agreed."

And so Caroline Forbes was brought to the world,  
As Caroline Jackson was forgotten to all but three, who one day, would change her life forever.

**So...**

**What do ya think?**

**I got this idea looking at Caroline's character for A&F.**

**When she gets day light ring, the first place she goes is the water hole.**

**She loves projects.**

**She is brilliant in her college studies.**

**Basically, she's a true legacy o Athena and Poseidon.**

**R&R**

**Dex 4Ever**


	2. Chapter 1

**2nd Chapy Today!**

** Yay!**

**So I Just got back from my grandma's house, and she gave me this letter I wrote when I was 9. Apparently I tried to tell her she should have a "Supercalafradgalisticexialidocious Birthday", and she wantEd me tohave the same...**

**And last night my friends sent me an Email, telling me that when I get back we do chick flick movie night! Hopefully I won't have to see the Titanic again. They insist we watch it every time!**

**No offense to the fans, it's alright. But if you had to watch it once or twice a month, with your best friends squealing in your ear about the cuteness of Jack and Rose, you wouldn't like it that much either.**

**On the plus side, I'm gonna do my usual thing; find a great Action movie, and tell them it's My turn to pick...**

**This time thy have to watch the hobbit!**

**Muhahahah!**

**Any who, Enjoy the Chapter, and don't forget to R&R**

**Chapter 1:**

-Mystic Falls, September 2009-

Caroline Forbes arrived on the door step of the Lockwood mansion, holding Damon's hand.

Sure, her mom would be pissed, but why should that matter.

As long as Damon was happy.

She saw her moms cousin annabeth in there, with her spouse Percy. They were happy. Staring at each other lovingly, talking softly.

She hoped one day she would find someone like that.

She knew she didn't love Damon. She knew that it was just lust. But she didn't care. She was stalling until the person she would be with forever would show up.

Forever.

-LINE BREAK-

"You are now useless to me." He said, before sinking his teeth into her neck, only to be yanked off.

Damon looked to see his attacker.

Percy.

The young vampire he had sired nearly 18 years ago.

His friend.

"What the hell, Percy?!" He shouted, as percy pounced on him. "What the hell? That girl you just fed on is my daughter."

His daughter.

"What?!" He asked, stunned.

Percy glared at him "17 years ago, you turned me. When my wife was 8 months pregnant as you very well know. When she gave birth, she was dying. So I turned her. And we gave our daughter to her cousin, Elizabeth."

He walked to the fallen form of the girl. "Keep her out of harms way, Damon. If you hurt her, I will kill you. I nearly did so 17 years ago. Now I'm a vampire. I am more than capable of doing so now."

Damon gulped, knowing how very true that was, as percy crouched down and lifted his daughter gently in his arms.

But before percy could leave, Stefan appeared. Quick as a flash, he snapped Damon's neck, and pinned percy down. "Who are you? What do you want with Caroline?!" He growled.

Percy flipped him off of him quite easily. "I'm Caroline's father. Why did you break Damon's neck?" He stared at him for a moment, before realizing.

"So you are the brother he spoke of. The man who forced him to turn. Who the moment he fed on a human, and saved the ones you tried to kill, you abandoned him. And only when he needed no help did you send it. Yet again you believe there is no humanity in him. Am I correct?"

He starred for a moment, before nodding. "Well, I assure you, Mr. Salvatore. Damon has more humanity than you could ever imagine. Wether he chooses to show it to you or not is his choice. He showed it to me. I know who he is."

Stefan Glared at him "I have known my brother for 145 years. There is no way you know him better than I do. How do you even know him?" "He turned me. I did something to him, so he turned me in revenge.

But he regretted it. He stayed and helped me hold on to my humanity. He helped me find my way back to my wife," he walked to Caroline's fallen form "and child. And that, Stefan, is the humanity in him you fail to see. You only see what he does. Not the motive behind the deeds. And because of that, you will fall. Stay away from Caroline, or I will kill you."

And he sped off into the night, before Stefan could reply.

-LINE BREAK-

"What happened?" Liz asked, as percy walked through the threshold, and lay his daughter on the couch.

"Vampire. The one who turned me." The half blood replied, as he checked her in every way possible.

"I don't think he'll come near her again. He knows my capabilities. I nearly killed him as a human. I can definitely kill him now. Can you get Annabeth over here?"

The sheriff nodded, and ran for the phone.

"Liz." Her voice came as one of relief. "Caroline and Percy disappeared. Do you have any idea where they are?" "There here, Anna."

She heard her sigh of relief. "You should get over here now, Annabeth. Your daughter was attacked tonight. By a vampire. Percy's healing her, but you should be here."

Annabeth didn't reply.

Instead the call was disconnected, and there was a knock on the door.

But it wasn't Annabeth.

It was Elena.

Percy watched her carefully, as Liz let her in, and she rushed to his injured child. She was his daughters friend. He wouldn't hurt her.

Yet there was something odd about the girls scent.

Her blood smelled like something he hadn't smelled in a long time...

The girl had demigod blood.

"What happened?" Her eyes landed on Percy.

"You're Mr. Jackson. Aren't you? Her cousin?" He smiled slightly

"My wife is Liz's cousin. Where is Annabeth?" He asked the sheriff, who shrugged.

Just as they exchanged those words, Annabeth burst in.

"Where is she? What happened?"

She asked the second she walked through the door.

He turned his attention to the couch.

"We don't know. But Caroline will."

She sighed, and looked at Elena. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" She asked.

Elena looked surprised "I'm Elena Gilbert. One of Caroline's friends. Are..." Annabeth cut her off.

"Are you somehow related to Miranda and Grayson?"

She looked surprised.

"They were my parents, why?" But she was no longer paying attention, but rather looking at her husband.

"Miranda and Grayson, Percy. Remember? The ones who..." A look of recognition dawned on his face. "Oh, you mean Gray, and Mira? Course I remember them."

He seemed to remember they were dead, for the smile slide off his face, as he turned to Elena.

"I am so sorry. I know what it's like to loose someone close to you." She frowned "How did you know them?" He smiled sadly.

"I was friends with Miranda in hi school. And my cousin dated her sister. Jenna, right?"

She nodded.

"We went to Goode in New York. She was there for 9th through 11th, and then they moved here, and I never heard from them again. I never met Grayson until their wedding. They were good people who didn't deserve to die."

She smiled slightly.

Elena had heard many people say 'I'm sorry' and a bunch off stuff like that, but they never really meant it, or cared.

But somehow she knew that percy was sincere.

"You don't look much older than 20. How can you have gone to school with my mother?"

He laughed. "I'm a lot older than I look. I'm 39 years old." Her jaw dropped, causing him to laugh slightly, but his expression turned grim when his eyes landed back on Caroline, who was beginning to stir in her sleep.

"Caroline?" Her 'mother' said gently, as she crouched beside her unconscious child.

"Mom?" She whispered "Where am I?"

"Home." Percy said, before Liz could reply.

"Percy?" She asked uncertainly.

He smiled softly. "Yes. You must have fallen or something. And you were bitten by something. A dog maybe."

He compelled her. She nodded "Yeah. It was definitely a dog. A really big one. It came at me from no where. I don't really remember."

She rubbed her head. Annabeth crouched beside her

"You need rest."

She stated, then turned to Elena.

"You should leave Ms. Gilbert. Night is dangerous. Get home, get inside, and lock the door. Then don't leave until morning."

Percy noticed, that Elena wasn't showing any signs of compulsion.

She had vervain.

He searched her, until his eyes landed on a necklace he had never seen before.

Stefan.

Of course he would give his girlfriend a means of protection from vampires.

But that symbol...

He had seen it before.

Some thousand year old witch, or something.

But he would focus on that later.

"What?" Elena asked, causing Annabeth to recoil in shock.

Percy turned to Caroline, and compelled "Sleep."

Before turning to Elena, and ripping the chain from her neck, doing his best to ignore the burning sensation he felt in his palm.

"What the hell?" She said, rubbing her neck, looking at him in shock. "Forget everything that happened here tonight. Get home, and lock yourself inside. Then don't leave until the sun rises. Now go."

She nodded, and he handed her back the necklace, and rubbed his palm, where there was a small scorch mark, already healing.

When she left, The two girls turned on him. "What just happened?" Annabeth asked uncertainly.

"Vervain. It was in her necklace. Did you recognize the symbol?" She frowned.

"I didn't even notice it. I just thought it was an accessory. Why?"

"That legend in the Athena cabin. Of the original witch placing the hybrid curse on her son. I'm nearly positive it was her symbol. Call up Malcolm. Ask him to send you a copy."

She was shocked at this idea. "Perce, as far as they know, we've been dead for 17 years. Do you really want to go call them up and give away our lives? I'm sick of the gods. I want to live without their interference."

He sighed, before nodding.

He understood how she felt.

But that didn't mean that the fact his mother believed him to be dead didn't pain him.

"I know. But Malcolm doesn't know Liz." He turned to his cousin in law.

"If you called him, told him something like your a researcher or an author writing a book about supernatural beings, he'll give you what you want in a blink of an eye."

Annabeth grinned, before pulling him close to her. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

That was one part of being undead that he enjoyed.

How heightened everything felt. How he loved his wife so much more intensely.

He smiled, before pulling away. "Annabeth, I've been thinking. I want to see my mom."

She drew back in shock. "Percy, you can't! She'll tell the gods!"

He glared at her. "It's my mom Annabeth. She did nothing wrong! Nothing! I still have dreams of her! She's suffering Annabeth." He slumped on the couch beside his daughter. "She needs me."

Liz left the room, knowing what was to come was private, as Annabeth sat beside her husband.

"Suffering how? What did you see?" He frowned. "I saw her and 4 people. I recognized Paul, but there was a guy around 18, a girl around his age. And Sophie. I'd recognize her anywhere. There was a man in the room. His hand was in Paul's chest. There was blood everywhere. And he... You know."

She squeezed his hand, and he took a shuddering breath. "I don't know if it happened already, but I have to see for myself. I need to know. He's like a father to me. I can't loose him Annabeth. I can't."

She nodded. "I understand. Do what you have to. Go see your mother."

He lifted his head, tears in his eyes, a small smile on his face, as he crashed his lips against hers.

They went on for a few minutes, before he pulled his shirt off, and began to unbutton hers.

"Oh my god!" A voice from behind them said, and they saw a now fully conscious Caroline a deep shade of Crimson as she looked at the 8 pack that graced Percy's bare chest.

Turning red, Percy grabbed his shirt and threw it on. "Do me a favor." He said. "Don't tell your mom. She'll shoot me if she finds out you witnessed that."

Annabeth winced slightly when he said 'her mom', but remained silent, as Caroline grinned, still red. "I bet she would."

She laughed.

Percy stood up, and kissed Annabeth, before turning to the door.

"See you in a few days love." He said.

"I'm off to New York."

Caroline gaped after him, and when the door closed, she turned to the still red Annabeth in confusion.

-LINE BREAK-

-New York-

Percy looked out the window from behind the wheel in his Maserati. The city had barely changed. Other than the technology, this place was the same way it had been 17 years ago.

A few hours of traffic later he found himself at his mothers new address, and was surprised.

It was a very fancy, expensive looking building. Definitely not something they would have been able to afford when he was young.

He walked up to the doorman.

"Hello." He said, and the mans eyes left the magazine he had been reading. "I'm looking for Sally Blofis."

The man's eyes widened, before he nodded.

"2nd floor. Apartment 4b." He nodded his thanks, before heading to the elevator.

He was so nervous, he didn't even notice the fact that the door man had just disappeared in a flash of light.

He arrived at the right apartment and checked the time before anything. 9pm. They would definitely be awake. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened.

It was Sophie.

He had been 19 when his sister was born. About 9 months before he proposed to Annabeth.

His sister was the spitting image of their mother.

And it hadn't changed.

Sophie was 21 now. Not the small chipper little 3 year old he remembered.

"Sophie?" He said, and she nodded cautiously. "I'm Sophie. Do I know you?" He took a deep breath, before saying. "Soph, it's me. Percy." Her eyes widened considerably, before she backed away. "Impossible. He died 17 years ago. I'm afraid your mistaken." She was about to close the door, but he compelled. "Stop." He said. "Sophie, just hear me out. But first; invite me in." She nodded sort of dazed. "Come in." She said.

He took a step forward, and grinned slightly.

Being a vampire felt like he had stepped out of a fantasy.

He looked around.

His mothers financial issues seemed to have disappeared with him.

The ceiling was high, with crystal chandeliers hanging from it. A few plush leather couches greeted them, and the dining area was set with food which he recognized as his mothers blue cookies. Some things never changed.

"Sophie?" A voice called from the back, and his in-beating heart nearly dropped.

"Yeah mom?" She called back, as Sally stepped into the room.

She looked at he daughter for a moment, before looking at Percy.

She gasped, clutched her chest, and started breathing heavily. "Mom!"

He said. "Relax." He compelled her.

It worked, but unfortunately she found her head, and drew a dagger.

"Whatever cruel trick the gods are pulling on me, I've had enough of it! Sending a demon in the shape of my dead son is crossing the line!"

She cried, and Percy cursed. She could see through the mist, which probably also included a vampires mask.

"Mom, I swear on the Styx I am Perseus Jackson." Thunder boomed overhead, and she gasped, before dropping the dagger and pulling him into a hug.

"Percy! Oh my baby!" She pulled away and stared at his face like she would never get enough of the sight of him. Her smile dropped, and she pulled away from the hug.

"You haven't aged." She whispered, looking him up and down. "What happened to your face?"

He touched it, and felt veins protruding from under his eyes. And the air smelled of blood.

He looked at his shirt, and saw that the spot his mother had touched was red with blood.

She was bleeding.

"Mom." He gestured to her hand, standing ridged. She looked at the gash; and winced. "I must've cut myself on that knife. Are you alright?"

He stepped back.

"Keep it away from me." He said, his voice deadly quiet. She frowned. "Are you..." He felt himself craving her blood.

He had forgotten to feed before he came, which would make this the third day since he had a drop of human blood. And this was not helping.

"Sophie, go get something to patch that up, and please; please please get it away from me." He said softly, eyeing it hungrily.

Sophie frowned. "Are you ok, Perce? What's..." "Sophie! Please get it away from me! Before I hurt her!" He yelled, growing Desperate now.

He must have looked pretty freaky, because she ran out of the room, and his mother Stared at him in horror.

"What happened to you?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"You can guess." He replied, bitterness in his voice. "Don't make me tell you."

She stepped away. "What are you? What happened to my son?" She asked, venom creeping into her voice, though her pain was still obvious. "I'm dead, mom. I have been for 17 years. I'm a..." He never finished, for she took a wooden spoon from the table, backing away in horror. "Vampire." She said, and hurled the spoon straight at his heart.


End file.
